Hidden words
by Justme210
Summary: Ichihime fanfiction.


You do not know what I want tell you when I speak. You do not understand the words that I want to tell you, but I am so afraid to say them. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever have the courage to say what I really feel.

I must to hurry in the classroom. In the first period I have chemistry and I know that the prof will be annoyed again if I will delay. I got into the classroom even a few seconds the period will start and the bell rang bell announcing my victory. The first thing I do when I get is to looking for you. You're as usual at your place and looking lost out of the window. Keigo occasionally says something and he makes you angry and you restore him immediately silenced.

I can not restrain my laughter-when I see your early quarrels. My voice brought your attention and you moved your gaze on me and you tell to me good morning with your characteristic grin. My cheeks began blush, this always happens when we speak, but I think you've already realize that. I said good morning to you too then I sat down at my place and I greeted the rest. It seemed like Chizuru did not come to school today, for Tatsuki's happiness.

The minutes were passing, and the teacher apparently was not coming. I slid pen on the sheet and I began to write your name with what I feel for you. It would be nice if you would feel the same, but that's probably impossible. Rukia is always around you and it seems like you have a special connection, although she told me it is not and she encouraged me to be always closer to you and to tell you what I feel. The fear of losing you is too big, so you simply can not say those words. I felt a shiver in my entire body when a hand touched my shoulder. I winced when I saw that's it's you. I tried to hide my notebook, but I was so careless that I dropped it on the floor drawing even more your attention. We bump our heads when we apply both to retrieve my notebook and both end up on the floor. You smiled amused, and I tried to hide my head for not making another stupid thing. Perhaps you think I'm a thwarted. How could you have feelings for a person like me? I look up when I felt your hand over mine and you helped me to raise myself. I murmured a thank you when you give the notebook back to me.

"Inoue." Your voice made me to realize that you probably came to tell me something. I am such a dizzy that I forgot that too.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun." I say lifting my eyes on you. My heart was pounding so fast that my hands begin to tremble.

"Can you take care of my body?" when his eyes meet my disappointed gaze he tried to justify himself. "It looks like a hollow appeared near the school and is quite strong so I should kill him immediately. But it's ok if you can not …. I mean I can understand if you do not want to do that." he said worried.

"No, I got it. I do not mind doing that." I said smiling. I'm such bad that did him to worry . "Do you want to tell me anything else?" I asked hoping that he will say the magic words.

"No, just that." he said after that he turned into shinnigami's form. "Take care of yourself until I return." he whispered then he disappeared on the window.

I took my chair and I sit next to his desk. It seemed so quiet like he would be asleep. Ichigo is so cute sleepy, thought I remembered him in the night when I went to Hueco Mundo. Some highlights rebel slipped across his face, and I carefully removed them. One of his hands was on the table and examined his palm. Lately Ichigo trained himself so much that his hands were full of sores. I offered to help him when I came to visit Urahara to bring him some food for training. (He just ate everything. I was surprised to see that he likes one of my strange recipes, though perhaps he did it for my sake.) He did not allowed me to heal him because he told me that are just scratching and that's not a reason for me to use my power on him.

Probably his body is in the same state. He wants so badly to be able to protect everybody that he forgets to protect himself. Although he does not want to be protected I will always stand in his shade and I will heal his wounds. I walked my fingers on his cheeks and felt his rough skin. After that I slip my hand on his lips. I did not dare to kiss him that night. Will I have ever a chance? Everyone was gathered around Keigo that who imitated the directory, so nobody was paying attention to me.

I bend over and I sticked my lips to his for a few seconds. Then I whisper to him that I love him. My attention moved from Ichigo's body to the window from where I heard some noises. I felt like I'm about to faint when I saw that the person who caused the noises was none other than Ichigo. It seemed that he accidentally hit a schoolbag trying to leave the room as nothing had happened.

Judging from his red cheeks he probably listened to me and at my short declaration of love. Ichigo opened his mouth to try to say something, but I was so ashamed that I could not face him and I ran out the door. I heard the cries of Tatsuki who asked me what happened, but it seemed like Ichigo convinced her that he will solve it all.

I ran faster than I had done in my entire life. After several streets I started to get tired, and Ichigo was almost to catch me. When I heard his voice telling me to stop I started to cry. I could feel that my legs are about to give me, but I didn't listen them. It was a bad decision. Soon I was lucky enough to bump into a tree and I manage to fall on the pavement. The fall was so lucky that I managed to break my leg.

I felt Ichigo was behind me and he was looking at my leg from the distance. Probably he didn't walk closer to me because he did not know what to say. I had nothing to blame him for that. Eventually I was the one who confessed her love and kissed his soulless body then she ran right into a tree. Pf ... It doesn't matter how many times I say this It will never sound good.

After a while Ichigo decided to sit down next to me and he touched my injured leg, which causesd me excruciating pain and it seems that he apparently realized this.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." I said, trying to hide my tears that what have formed in the corners of my eyes from his touch.

"Tsh ... You can be so careless sometimes." he said while he trying to give his shirt down.

"Kurosaki-kun ... what ... .. do you ... trying to… do?" I asked while my mind keep telling me not to stare at his abdomen, but it was physically impossible.

"I need to stop the bleeding." he said while he was wrapping his shirt around my leg. Was it bad because I liked it?

"There was no need to do that." I murmured trying to slow my heartbeat. "You know I can use my powers to heal me, right?" I wondered massaging my injured area.

"You can not do that on the street." he said taking me up in his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." his name escaped from my lips because I were surprised by his reaction.

"Tsh .. Let's get you home." this time he said smiling sweetly.

I recognize that smile. It's rarely see his face, but it was the only one who could see that smile. I have not never told how special he made me doing it, somehow it comforted me making me to think that we are more than friends. I took the chance and I tried to ask him if he saw anything of what happened.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." I tried to ask him, but his words simply stopped me.

"We'll talk when we get to you, Inoue." his voice did not seem upset seemed warm and soothing.

So maybe he was not upset about what had happened. That made me calm down a little and I sticked myself to his chest. AI was astonished when I heard how fast his heart was pounding. Maybe could he have some feelings for me ? Who am I kidding. After he ran so much after me it is normal and that his pulse increased. After I finished to put my thoughts in order I saw that we were in front of my apartment door, probably for some time. I remove the key from my pocket and I slowly introduced it in the clasp, because I was still avoiding to hear what he had to say. Finally the door opened and he put me on the couch. I watched him while he was in the kitchen and he brought 2 cups with water. He lend one to me, after which it took the another for himself and he drank the glass content in a single bite. I could not help myself staring over his lips, the way in which a few drops of water slip slowly merging with his chin was catching all my attention. He saw my expression and that made him smile.

"You said that you will talk to me when we will arrive and here we are." I said while my hands were strolling on the couch trying to calm me.

"Tsh ... You're right. I'm not too good with words." he said, turning gaze and looking at me. His hand touched my face and I felt how the heart is going to explode from my chest.

"It does not matter." I say hypnotized by his brown eyes.

"Well, then it's better if I will show you." he said . My body began to tremble when his lips were approaching to my face and feel like they sticked to my forehead. I was somewhat surprised and also disappointed by his gesture. Did that mean he wants us to be just friends?

He grinned when he saw my lost expression. Then he moved fingers to my lips, stopping me to say something. "I love you, Inoue and for that I will even protect you even for myself. All you have to do is to tell me to stop if I'm exaggerating." I only managed to nod, then my lips were covered with his and his tongue was instantly inserted in my mouth instantly. Some short noises escaped from my mouth when my tongue makes contact with his. Kurosaki-kun tastes so good that I can only respond with at least as much passion. He seemed to be surprised by my attitude and he also liked it. His hands began to examine my body, dominating every part of me.

I did not think Kurosaki-kun may be as passionate as how ardently he fights. This idea made me smile, and his lips were drawn of me to let me space to breathe. I smile when his worried gaze met mine. It seemed that I succeed him worry him even in such moments.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me wrapping his hands around my abdomen.

"I'm thinking than even in this moment I made you to worry. I'm such a burden." I said giggling. His lips covered mine, making me somehow to swallow my words. After a few moments he withdraw and he looked with a sweet face and yet serious to me.

"You're not and you will never be a burden, you're just my girlfriend." his words filled my heart with joy and I jumped on him abusing his lips so hard that he ran out of air. He laughed when he saw that I withdraw ashamed of what I did. His hand touched my face, and his eyes fixed on a mine.

"I love you, Orihime."

"I love you too, Ichigo."


End file.
